Been Far Away For Far To Long
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: "Kate. I'm gonna try like hell to make this work. You and me, aren't a joke. I don't ever wanna be with anyone else. Okay?" "Just shut up and kiss me." Caskett song fic with "Far Away" by Nickleback


**Been Far Away For Far To Long**

**Caskett song fic**

**"Far Away" by Nickleback**

**Enjoy :)**

_

* * *

_

_This time, this place _

_Misused, mistakes _

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait? _

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_

* * *

_

She never thought she'd be upset when he left. And why should she be upset, she had Demming. A wonderful man you cared about her. But at the end of the day and after what Ryan had said, Beckett realized something….she loved Richard Castle. And she was going to tell him tonight, at his Farwell party.

"Castle, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. See ya later boys." He smiled then met her in the hallway.

"Look, Um there's something I wanted to tell you." This was it, she was about to poor her heart out.

"Hey." Gina. His second wife and publish seemed to have just come out of no where.

"Hi. Gina." Beckett flashed a smile, trying not to seem jealous, but it was proving to be difficult with her fake blonde and fat chubby arm around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"She's coming to the Hampton's with me."

" I have to make sure he gets his work done. That book isn't going to write itself."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked her, smiling.

"Um…Have a good summer." She couldn't tell him now. She couldn't tell him that she broke up with Demming and that she finally realized she love him. He was happy with her and Beckett didn't want to ruin that for him- as much as it killed her to see them.

"Yeah you too." Castle smiled, but the look in his eyes almost seemed sorry. But why?

"See you in the fall?" Beckett yelled to him. Hoping he would turn around.

"See you in the fall." That was it. He was gone now. She lost her chance, waited to long and lost her chance.

* * *

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_

* * *

_

Beckett sat in her apartment that night with a glass of wine. Reading the dedication over and over again. "To the extraordinary KB, and everyone at the 12th".

"How could I have been so blind." Beckett had now resorted to talking to herself. "ugh. So stupid." She got up, placed the glass on the table and the book on the shelf. He was gone now, there's was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_

* * *

_

To everyone's surprise, he came back. And she was happy, not that she was going to show it. It was all back to normal. Expect, they still weren't together. She had a surgeon, he still had Gina. But something about the case they solved today and what his mother had said got Castle thinking. "Would you be willing to break her out of prison? Because that, my boy, is true love." When it came down to it, would he break Gina out of jail, would he truly risk his life it save hers. And then when Beckett said that she'd break him out. That's when he knew, even being with Gina, Kate Beckett was the women he loved. He would break her out of prison, no questions asked.

* * *

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore _

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know _

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_

* * *

_

It had been two months since that case was closed, Castle had broken up with Gina. But Beckett was still with the surgeon. Or so everyone thought.

All was quiet at the 12th, since finishing a case, they were all doing the closing paperwork.

"Beckett, we're heading out. See you tomorrow." Ryan and Esposito got and headed for the elevator. "See ya Castle."

"Bye." Beckett and Castle said at the same time, both laughing after.

"So, Detective, any plans for tonight?"

"Nope." She smiled, then turned off her computer.

"Really? No fancy dinner with the surgeon.?"

"We broke up." She said so matter-of-factly it took him off guard.

"Wait! You did? When?"

"A couple days ago." Beckett got up and headed for the break room to grab one last cup of coffee.

"So your single?" Castle asked, following her.

"Yes, Castle."

"So. Your totally free to date a ruggedly handsome writer." He said leaning against the table.

"What?" She turned around, seeing the smile on his face. But this was a different smile, a more genuine 'I like you. Be my girlfriend. You and Me together forever' kinda smile.

"Kate." Castle got up and the few feet so that he was directly in front of her.

"You just called me Kate. You never call me Kate." She was stunned, excited, and trying not to show it.

"I did." He put his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Castle, are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you now because I like you and your not dating a surgeon and I don't want to waste any more time."

"But." Beckett put her hand around his neck. Her head was protesting this entire situation, but her heart was telling to leap.

"Live in the moment Kate." Castle looked down at her. Smiling before closing the few inches left between them.

Breaking away after what seemed like forever. She spoke whilst trying to catch her breath. "Castle..I…we." She took a deep breath.

"Kate." hearing him say her name made her smile. "What do you say. Give us a shot."

"But, what about work. And what if you don't work out. I don't think I could stand not seeing you everyday."

"Kate. I'm gonna try like hell to make this work. You and me, aren't a joke. I don't ever wanna be with anyone else. Okay?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She was convinced, and no matter what she knew he'd be there, like he has been everyday.

* * *

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_


End file.
